


Almost

by pterodactyldrops



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterodactyldrops/pseuds/pterodactyldrops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellan and Solas hear a wolf howl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost

“I like the cold,” she tells him, tightening her too-thin cloak around her stubbornly.

They stand close enough that Solas can see her breath. Close enough that he can smell her. _Almost_ close enough that their shoulders touch. _Almost_ close enough that he would feel her warmth. _Almost_. Not quite. Always never quitetouching.

“It would appear as though you enjoy _standing_ in the cold as well.”

She snorts.

The wind picks up. It carries the sound of a wolf’s howl. Solas is accustomed to the cry. He hardly notices it anymore. But others do. Other, small minded people have eyes that grow wide and hands that clutch weapons tighter at the noise.

Not her. She leans forward. She stretches her neck out, craning over Skyhold’s walls, head tilted to the side so that she may listen. Her mouth is wide—she’s smiling, teeth barred, unrestrained and excited.

“Do you also enjoy the sound of wolves?” He asks, voice quiet and warm against her ears.

“No,” she replies, staring out over the mountainside, “I _love_ to hear wolves howling.”

Solas smiles. He lets their shoulders brush.


End file.
